paranaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
Dojo
)}} |type=Dojo |location=Mayview |firstappearance= }} The Dojo is a training ground for spectrals where, among others, Isabel Guerra and Edward Burger are trained by Francisco Guerra. Many of Francisco's students are members of the Activity Consortium sent there to train under him. The students live at the Dojo and seem to have their own rooms. It is known that at least six of them share Isabel's toothbrush . Members * Francisco Guerra (teacher) * Isabel Guerra * Ed Burger * Richard Spender (graduate) * Mina Zarei (graduate) * Scabs Paranatural Chapter 2 Isabel's room is briefly seen when she responds to Max's call for help. Isabel agrees to assist Max in dealing with the troublesome spirit, but states that there had better be proof of its aggression when she arrives. Chapter 4 Isabel fires shots of spectral energy at a target inside the dojo, and gets scolded by her grandfather for missing the exact center. After a short argument, Isabel stomps up to Ed's room, where he is playing a fighting game. The two converse for a bit on Isabel's grandfather and his stubbornness before Ed asks Isabel if she wants to participate in the game, which she accepts. Richard Spender, along with Max and Isaac, drive up to the dojo to pick up Ed and Isabel for the mission. Isabel engages in a battle with Scabs and loses; an argument with her grandfather afterwards reveals that he had set her up to lose on purpose by giving her older opponent knowledge of her cynophobia in order to get her to see her overconfidence as an embarrassment as well as to hone her edge . The argument is halted by Spender's arrival before it can escalate further, and Isabel retreats to the car. Francisco and his former student engage in a conversation concerning Agent Day's investigation, and Francisco warns Spender not to go into extremes in his mission or he will meet a just end. With Francisco agreeing to Spender's request to stop him should he exceed his boundaries, the Activity Club advisor heads back to the car and the group departs for their mission. Ed and Isabel return to the dojo once the mission is complete, with the two holding hands as they walk in as they anticipate Francisco's angry response to Isabel losing Eightfold. Francisco quickly becomes furious and scolds Isabel for losing "his" book that he "had plans for" , and Ed quietly absconds to his room, leaving Isabel alone to take the dojo master's lecture by herself. Isabel then returns to her room to address her bite wound and sleep. Chapter 5 Mina Zarei is sent to the Dojo on a call from Francisco in order to address a bite wound one of his students had received. Zarei talks to Francisco about the Ghost Train's tooling up and Isabel takes the opportunity to steal a vial she had seen Zarei use on the student. Francisco then grants Isabel a new tool, an umbrella containing the spirit Flipflop, and Zarei notices the theft. The doctor confronts her outside and takes Isabel's wound in order to heal it with her spirit's powers, and sends another of her spirits to follow the young spectral in order to figure out what she, and by extension Mr. Spender, are hiding after she declines to tell her about the events of the previous night. As Isabel walks away, Ed asks her to walk to school with him, but she declines, taking a detour to the Corner Store instead to buy a toothbrush. Gallery Main Dojo Dojo Ch4P4 01.png|Isabel training in the dojo with her fellow students. ( ) Dojo Ch4P4 02.png|The dojo's targets being hit by the students during training. ( Dojo Ch4P6.png|Francisco telling his students to catch the targets' spirits. ( ) Dojo Ch4P149.png|Isabel and Ed walking towards the dojo. ( ) Dojo Ch5P4.png|Isabel walking on the dojo's upper floor. ( ) Dojo Ch5P6.png|Ed following a butterfly spirit outside the mansion. ( ) Isabel's Room Isabel's Room - Dojo Ch2P13.png|Isabel being called by Max in her room. ( Isabel's Room - Dojo Ch4P151.png|Isabel getting into bed. ( ) Ed's Room Ed's Room - Dojo Ch4P7.png|Ed playing a fighting game in his room. ( ) Ed's Room - Dojo Ch4P8.png|Ed playing the game with Isabel. ( ) References Category:Locations Category:Chapter 2 Locations Category:Chapter 4 Locations Category:Chapter 5 Locations